1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a method for equalizing audio and a video apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to providing a method for equalizing and thereby optimizing audio by removing attenuation of the audio when a speaker faces downwards, and a video apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a general television (TV) having speakers on both sides. The front of the TV is large in order to provide space for the speakers, and this is aesthetically not good.
Therefore, there is demand for TVs without speakers in the front, and thus there is a need for methods for preventing audio attenuation from being generated in this case.